lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Azaad/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Fuli At first, Azaad shows mild annoyance at Fuli's presence in his territory. Although he finds her strange for having friends, he also feels that she has the flame of a cheetah in her heart. He challenges her to a race which he wins, but is surprised to hear her ask for a rematch. He accepts the rematch, but this time, Fuli is able to remember the course, and pushes further ahead. Azaad tries to use a shortcut but fails, and almost falls down the canyon. He is shocked when Fuli abandons the race to save him, and is just as surprised to hear that Fuli now considers him a friend. At this point, his attitude towards her changes, and he is only too happy to help her and her other friends. He tells her that she's a most remarkable cheetah, and, before they leave, he expresses his hope that they will meet again. The two part ways in the only way a cheetah can do so - by racing. They meet up again at the Tree of Life, where Azaad drops off Janja and Jasiri. He remains by Fuli's side for the entire duration of their trip back to the Pride Lands, often smiling fondly towards her. It becomes clear that the two of them have developed feelings for each other as the others point out how much they enjoy being together with Beshte claiming their relationship is similar to Kion and Rani. When Fuli challenges Kasi to a race, Azaad can be seen cheering for Fuli, overjoyed at her win. Azaad later joins Fuli and the other Pride Landers observing Kion's wedding to Rani and ascension to King of the Tree of Life. The rest of the Guard & Makini Azaad becomes good friends with all of Fuli's friends. He also says that they're lucky to have a friend like Fuli. He also guides Kion back to the Pride Lands, entrusting him with his own personal shortcuts, as seen in Return to the Pride Lands. Janja & Jasiri Azaad appears to trust the hyenas, after learning that they were trying to warn the Lion Guard. Despite finding it strange that Fuli would be friends with them, but he accepts them. Simba's Pride Azaad shows great respect for the King and Queen, and appears to be fine with the other members. However, his interactions have been mostly minor. Janna Azaad mentions that she once helped him heal after a serious fall. He somehow learned of her passing and offers his sympathies to Queen Rani, claiming she will be missed, hence suggesting that he saw her as a good friend. Rani Azaad and Rani are good friends. Rani welcomed him back to the Tree of Life and Azaad says that her grandmother Janna will be missed. Azaad even came to Rani and Kion's wedding. Thurston Azaad and Thurston are on good terms. Azaad helps him out of the hole. Askari Azaad was shocked to see Askari as well as the rest of his friends. Rafiki Azaad and Rafiki are on good terms. Cheezi, Chungu, and Madoa Azaad is on good terms with the hyenas. Mzingo and his Parliament Azaad is on good terms with the vultures. Baby Baboon's Troop And Big Baboon's Troop When Fuli shows Azaad around the Pride Lands the baboons jump on the two cheetahs. Enemies Zira Azaad prepares to fight her in Return to the Pride Lands, only to find out that she has deceased. Category:Relationships